Púrpura
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Había sabido desde siempre que su corazón había sido pintado en negro y arrojado al olvido en el interior de su caja toráxica. Y eso estaba bien por ella. Después de todo, su corazón tampoco era del color que se suponía debía ser. Sasuke&Ino.


****

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Obviamente.

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, mientras continúo el progreso de mis otros fics (próximos a ser publicados); decidí hacer esto, y no se cómo haya resultado. Quise hacerlo desde que alguien lo sugirió y la idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza bastante tiempo así que decidí escribirla. No es lo que habitualmente suelo escribir, sino más bien ShikaIno (que es lo que prefiero), pero pienso que Sasuke e Ino se ven demasiado bien juntos como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribirlos. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos más. Desde ya, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y, si no es demasiado pedir, me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto ya que es la primera vez que escribo un SasuIno.

* * *

**Púrpura**

Ino era aquella que siempre se salía con la suya, la popular. La niña de papá, la princesa; con sus largos cabellos dorados y ojos tan azules como el mar capaces de hundir hasta el más sólido acorazado en ellos. Aquella con la piel de porcelana y labios tan perfectamente rosados como pétalos de rosas. Mejillas suavemente coloreadas de melocotón, solo para darle la justa apariencia angelical y de calidez sin dejar de lado la imagen de ser intocable. Ino era la definición de belleza, con una personalidad que venía a hacer juego. Decidida, Ino siempre había sido decidida. Desde niña, siempre había sabido qué quería para ella y qué no. Y, en aquel entonces, a la tierna edad de 6 años –y cuando aún estaban en la academia-, Ino había decidido que quería para ella a Sasuke Uchiha. Sin saber, realmente, qué estaba deseando.

Sasuke era el que podía hacerlo todo sin demasiado esfuerzo, el popular. Proveniente de la familia más prestigiosa de Konoha, con sus característicos cabellos negro azabache y sus ojos del color del ónice para combinar; ojos profundos como hoyos negros, capaces de atraer a todo lo que gravitara a su alrededor y de lograr que se perdiera en su interior. Aquel con la piel de alabastro y rasgos tan perfectamente simétricos que resultaba doloroso simplemente de observarlo. Intocable, imposible, inalcanzable; eso era él. Sasuke era la definición de belleza, con un aire a su alrededor que venía a hacer juego. Misterioso, Sasuke siempre había sido misterioso e intrigante; y nada había cambiado tras la infortunada masacre del clan Uchiha. Aún entonces, Sasuke seguía siendo hermoso en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. E Ino era hermosa, por lo que tenía sentido que estuvieran juntos. O eso había creído, al menos.

—¡Chicos, escuchen, escuchen! ¡Me gusta un chico! ¡¿Quién piensan que es?!

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Aún sin saberlo realmente, aún sin la confirmación, lo había previsto. O quizá no, pero la sensación de que algo en su interior se agitaba había estado allí. Ese era el tipo de sensación que uno nunca olvida, e Ino nunca lo había hecho. Ino nunca olvidaba. La felicidad que Sakura había manifestado tampoco era algo que podía olvidar fácilmente.

—Suéltalo ya, vamos —Ino había permanecido al margen, aún si no era característico en ella. Aquella vez, aquel preciso instante, los reflectores habían iluminado a Sakura y no sería ella quien le quitara aquello. No, no le correspondía. Ino podía ser mil y una cosas pero jamás egoísta. Al menos no entonces.

—Espero que no sea Sasuke-kun —había dicho la otra chica. E Ino observó lentamente, desde la distancia, la transformación del rostro redondeado de Sakura volverse en uno de absoluta sorpresa. Fue entonces que lo supo verdaderamente. Sakura también quería a Sasuke, lo quería para ella. Lo quería más que a nada en aquel mundo.

Perpleja, Sakura replicó —¿Cómo lo han adivinado?

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Sasuke-kun es el chico más popular de la escuela! —añadió la chica. Si, lo era. Ino lo sabía perfectamente.

Sakura, aparentemente no —¿En serio? Entonces tendré muchas rivales ¿no? ¿Qué hago?

Aún desde la distancia, Ino desvió la mirada. En aquel entonces, era una niña, pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre; y seguía siendo decidida. Y había decidido, en aquel preciso instante, que daría un paso al costado. Incluso si aún quería a Sasuke tanto como lo había deseado antes, y lo hacía. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo; pero Sakura, en aquel instante, era para ella lo más importante. Y no, no se estaba conformando –o eso se decía-, estaba siendo una buena amiga. O lo que se suponía debía ser una, si en verdad ese tipo de relación idealista existía. Años después, descubrió que no.

—Ino-chan, me han dicho que a ti también te gusta Sasuke-kun.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago. Lo sabía, sabía que aquel día finalmente llegaría. Y finalmente lo había hecho, solo que no estaba resultando como había pensado que resultaría. Solo que las cosas no estaban aconteciendo como se suponía que debían. Ino había elegido a Sakura (sobre Sasuke), pero Sakura había elegido a Sasuke... y había decidido dejarla atrás.

—A partir de ahora... seremos rivales —y, sin decir más, Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. E Ino la observó hacerlo, con el semblante firme; y aunque sintió un cosquilleo en el borde de sus ojos, y las lágrimas pujaron por salir, no lloró. De todas formas, las lágrimas la harían lucir fea y ella no podía permitir tal cosa. Ino Yamanaka no era ninguna mártir y no deseaba serlo, Ino Yamanaka era una luchadora. Y, como tal, debía lucir perfecta como siempre.

En ocasiones, había oído decir que el corazón se dañaba y sangraba como cualquier otra parte del cuerpo; aún con heridas no físicas. E Ino imaginó, en aquel preciso instante, un pequeño hematoma formarse en el centro de su corazón. Ese fue el primero, de muchos. Pero estaba bien, no importaba. Ese era un moretón que no se veía y no arruinaba la fachada perfecta. No la hacía ver fea. Y eso era algo que Ino podía tolerar.

* * *

Ino era aquella que siempre luchaba por lo que quería, la orgullosa, la que no permitía que nadie le diera un no por respuesta. La que lograba obtener todas y cada una de las veces lo que deseaba, no porque fuera ella hermosa o popular o por cualquier otra razón superficial que cualquiera pudiera pensar –porque Ino podía ser un millón de cosas y más pero no superficial, nunca superficial-, sino porque trabajaba duro por conseguirlo. Porque sabía exactamente como conseguirlo y porque no dejaba que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Y, todo el tiempo, lo hacía con estilo y con clase. Y todo lo hacía lucir fácil. Ino era aquella que todas las chicas envidiaban porque desconocían la verdad. No, las cosas no eran para ella más fáciles que lo que eran para el perdedor de Naruto. Exactamente igual que todos, ella debía luchar por lo que quería si quería obtenerlo. Solo que no alardeaba de sus esfuerzos porque, simplemente, no necesitaba hacerlo. No si podía hacer creer a todos que estaba de alguna forma u otra agraciada por el destino, no que Ino creyera en él. De hecho, secretamente, no lo hacía. Ino era del tipo de persona que, de saber que el destino ya estaba escrito, arrancaría la hoja del cuaderno de espiral en el que se encontrara escrito, la haría un bollo y arrojaría sin mayores miramientos a la basura. Solo para rescribir la página nuevamente por su cuenta, a puño y letra. Así era ella.

Sasuke era aquel que desde siempre había sabido sus metas en la vida, aquel que había entrenado día y noche para lograrlas sin mirar a ambos lados o atrás, para ver que dejaba. Sasuke era el orgulloso, el que no permitía que nadie se entrometiera en su camino. Aquel que se rehusaba a ser cambiado por los demás, aquel que obtenía lo que quería siempre, a toda costa y a cualquier precio, porque estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. Y lo hacía lucir como si el sacrificio no fuera nada del otro mundo, como si su vida no se fuese en ello. Porque él no era un mártir y no deseaba serlo, Sasuke era aquel que no necesitaba compasión ni pena ajena. Era frío y distante, o así se había vuelto desde la muerte de todo su clan, y eso no alejaba a la gente sino que la atraía aún más a él, por una razón u otra. Sasuke era aquel que todas las chicas deseaban y aquel todos los chicos envidiaban, chicos como Naruto y Shikamaru, porque desconocían la verdad. La cima, como bien dicen, es solitaria; y eso era algo que Sasuke sabía perfectamente. Eso era algo que Ino sabía perfectamente. Era algo que ambos, secretamente, compartían. Y por esa razón tenía sentido que estuvieran juntos, o eso creía Ino.

—A partir de hoy son oficialmente ninjas, pero... pero siguen siendo nuevos Genin —así había empezado todo—. A partir de ahora cada vez será más difícil —sin embargo, las palabras de Iruka no lograban abarcar correctamente lo que seguía a aquello. Nadie les había dicho cuan difícil verdaderamente sería. Nadie había hablado de mentiras, engaños y decepciones. Nadie había logrado abarcar con la magnitud correspondiente lo que sentirían la primera vez que arrebataran la vida de alguien, nadie había dicho cuan desagradable sería el olor a sangre en un principio, nadie había dicho que poco a poco el olfato se entumecería a tal olor, que –por dentro- se entumecerían y se haría más fácil con el tiempo, que aquel día perderían la inocencia. No, nadie había hablado cómo se sentiría realizar una misión de seducción, la sensación de asco impregnada en la piel y en todo el cuerpo. Porque en aquel entonces eran niños, y nadie hablaba de la fealdad del mundo sino del bien mayor de ser shinobi. Y ella quería creer que por el sacrificio merecía llamarse patriota. Eso era ella. Eso deseaba ser, dar su vida a cambio era una consecuencia más de la profesión.

—Todos se dividirán en grupos de tres, donde cumplirán misiones bajo la supervisión de un Jounin.

_¿Grupos de tres?_, recordó haber pensado. Fue un alivio saber que no estaría sola, y las expectativas de tener a Sasuke en su equipo habían sido elevadas, quizá un poco demasiado elevadas; pues la caída había sido inmensamente peor. Ese día descubrió que, no solo las personas decepcionan (como Sakura lo había hecho con ella), sino que también el sistema del mundo lo hacía. Las injusticias parecían estar al alcance de la mano.

Aún así, en aquel entonces, confiaba que todo resultara como debía resultar. Y ella debía estar con Sasuke, porque era la única solución lógica. Porque Sasuke, como ella, era inteligente y ella tenía las mejores notas de la clase, tal y como Sasuke, y había trabajado duro para llegar adonde se encontraba; ocultando perfectamente el sudor de su esfuerzo bajo una perfecta máscara de maquillaje y determinación.

Y, confiada como se sentía, había comentado maliciosamente a Sakura —Me pregunto quien estará en el grupo de Sasuke-kun —ignorando el hecho de que, minutos después, sus palabras se volverían en su contra y sería Sakura quien acabaría con él y no ella (como se suponía).

—No lo sé —replicó Sakura hoscamente, volviendo la vista al salón de clases. Ino aguardó de la misma forma.

—Hemos formado los grupos de tal forma que todos tengan habilidades equivalentes —explicó Iruka, y ella estuvo segura que sería nombrada junto a Sasuke, tal y como debía ser—. Ahora diré cuales son los grupos.

—... Próximo, grupo séptimo... Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura... Y Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke. Sasuke... _¿Acaso había oído bien? No, debía haber un error. Estaba segura, Iruka pronto se corregiría por su torpeza. Sakura no podía estar en el grupo de Sasuke, simplemente no podía. No era justo. Simplemente no lo era. Ella era la orgullosa, la que había luchado duro por obtener las mejores notas de la clase. La que se había esforzado por estar a la altura. La que _siempre_ estaba a la altura. Era ella quien debía haber estado en aquel entonces con Sasuke, no Sakura. Pero esa era otra decepción más para cubrir con maquillaje.

—¿Por qué les gusta a las chicas un chico como él?

La pregunta de Shikamaru la tomó desprevenida. Sin embargo, era obvio para ella que el joven y, en su opinión, fastidioso Nara no entendería. Él era aquel mediocre, el que aspiraba a poco, sin ambición alguna, el que no deseaba fama ni reconocimiento o fortuna, el que simplemente se conformaba. Pero Ino no lo era, así como tampoco lo era Sasuke. Ninguno de ellos se podía conformar, ninguno podía satisfacerse con menos. Shikamaru era menos, y jamás comprendería lo que era desear más. Siempre más. Sasuke era más, y él no lograba ver que alguien pudiera desear ello –y atenerse a las consecuencias de hacerlo- pudiendo obtener lo necesario. Ino no quería lo necesario, Ino quería a Sasuke Uchiha; aún si lo perdía todo lo demás en el intento.

Ese fue el segundo hematoma que apareció en su corazón, pero aún continuaban sin verse y podía soportarlo.

* * *

Ino era aquella que no derramaba lágrimas innecesarias, aquella que no lo hacía no por el hecho de que llorar la hacía lucir fea y patética y débil –y eso no quedaba bien con su inmaculada presencia- sino porque era fuerte. Porque era ella quien debía serlo. La que nunca se desmoronaba ni caía en pedazos, la que se mantenía compuesta y perfecta y siempre lucía la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas solo porque sabía como hacerlo. Ino era aquella que se refugiaba en su coraza de hielo tallado en la más hermosa de las siluetas solo para ocultar el hecho de que ella también lloraba y no era perfecta como habitualmente insistía en lucir. Y todo se desmoronaba para ella también. Y en aquel preciso instante tenía tantos deseos de llorar que le quemaba el interior, pero sus ojos permanecían secos. Sus lagrimales estaban secos porque ella no permitiría que sucediera lo contrario.

—Sasuke-kun se fue... Abandonó la aldea...

La voz estrangulada venía de Sakura, la cual sujetaba su torso como si fuera a desprenderse de su cuerpo de un momento al otro. Ino sentía algo similar, pero nunca lo diría. En cambio, la observó con ojos indiferentes y murmuró las palabras más crueles que pudo crear en el momento.

—No llores, Sakura. Te hace lucir fea —un gemido escapó de la pelirrosa, la cual se sentó y ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas; recordándole a Ino la forma en que se habían conocido. La forma en que todo había empezado entre ellas. Esa vez, Sakura también estaba llorando y era Ino quien no lo hacía. Esta vez, sería igual.

—Se fue con Orochimaru...

—Lo se —replicó, aún manteniendo la compostura perfectamente. A lo lejos, Shikamaru y Chouji la aguardaban; pronto partirían en la misión de rescate de Sasuke y esperaban poder despedirse de ella. Ino, sin embargo, no podía apartarse de Sakura. No porque el estado en que la pelirrosa se encontrara le provocara placer, porque no lo hacía aunque estaba segura de que debería. No porque disfrutara verla de esa forma porque creía que lo merecía. Sino porque, a pesar de todo, no podía apartarse de ella. Aún si solo fuera a herirla con su presencia y sus palabras, porque eso era todo lo que Ino podía hacer por Sakura. Decirle que creciera y enfrentara el hecho como se suponía que debía. Y no, Ino ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas. Ahora simplemente estaba completamente segura de que no existían. Sasuke se había ido, los había abandonado a todos y se había marchado decididamente de la aldea para matar a sus demonios. Era cruel, y dolía, pero eso era algo que Ino podía comprender perfectamente. Aún así, aquella no era la forma en que la rubia había deseado que las cosas concluyeran. Pero no importaba, no importaba si crecía en su rojo corazón un nuevo hematoma azul. No importaba si Sakura lloraba y ella era incapaz de derramar una lágrima porque jamás se lo permitiría. No importaba si él ya no estaba allí, ella era decidida. Siempre había sido aquella que estaba segura de lo que quería y no se rendía hasta conseguirlo, aquella que seguía hasta el final del camino sin importarle nada. Y, aún a pesar de todo, Ino quería a Sasuke. Y nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino porque estaba convencida de que era únicamente lógico que estuvieran juntos. Y ahora lo creía más. Ambos, a pesar de lo que aparentaban, de la pulcra imagen de belleza y perfección, a pesar de tenerlo todo –todo lo que los demás creían importante-, sabían que sus vidas no eran perfectas y deseaban más. Ino era aquella ambiciosa que era incapaz de conformarse, Sasuke era aquel que se rehusaba a doblegarse por menos de lo que sabía que merecía. Sakura y Naruto ya no eran suficientes para él, aún si había deseado que lo fueran. La ambición de Sasuke era matar a Itachi.

* * *

En retrospectiva, ya no podía contar los hematomas que había sufrido hasta entonces. Había habido varios golpes más luego de la partida de Sasuke, siendo la pérdida de la vida de Asuma quizá el más significativo y grande de todos ellos. Y, había días, en que sentía que los bordes de este se extendían un poco más, siempre un poco más, junto con el resto de los otros. Pero no importaba, Ino –a sus 18 años de edad- continuaba luciendo hermosa y perfecta, aparentando perfección aún sabiendo que esta no existía. Pero Ino no se conformaba con menos de perfección y eso era lo que la hacía quien era.

Y mientras saltaba de una rama a la otra, intentaba rememorar todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. Todo lo que la había llevado hasta allí, hasta aquel preciso instante en el que finalmente obtendría lo que quería. O, al menos, estaba decidida a hacerlo. Junto a ella, Shikamaru saltaba observándola de reojo. Preocupado. Probablemente supiera lo que Ino pensaba, de hecho, estaba segura de que ese era el caso y Shikamaru nunca había aprobado ninguna de sus decisiones o ideas. Las consideraba demasiado imprudentes, tal y como ella, impredecibles e incluso locas. Él no podía comprenderla y eso Ino lo sabía, Shikamaru jamás sería quien lo hiciera. Pero, por alguna razón u otra, él nunca se había apartado de ella. Ni siquiera tras años de maltrato y de darle órdenes que rallaban lo absurdo y el concepto de abuso, lo había hecho. Y ella nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pues era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, pero se lo apreciaba verdaderamente.

Shikamaru era aquel que se preocupaba, a pesar de aparentar pereza todo el tiempo. Aquel que actuaba correctamente y según las normas y el libro, y la moral y todo lo considerado correcto. Aquel cuya amistad era fiel, más allá de cualquier situación (no como la amistad de vidrio –fácilmente rompible- que le había regalado Sakura). Él era el "tipo bueno", la buena persona, aquel que estaba destinado a terminar último. Aquel que era obvio y nada interesante pero que era mucho más de lo que en verdad aparentaba. El que tenía todas las cualidades que Ino nombraba cuando hablaba de un hombre ideal pero que no las quería. Porque Shikamaru era conformarse, y ella no podía hacer eso. Él no merecía eso.

La mano de él extendiéndose la detuvo por el codo. Molesta, Ino se volvió a Shikamaru —¡¿Qué?!

El moreno rápidamente retrajo la mano y rascó su nuca, observando hacia abajo. Moviendo perezosamente los pies y removiendo la tierra bajo de ellos. Habían hecho un alto, ordenado por Naruto –quien lideraba el grupo con Sakura- y acababan de descender de las ramas por las cuales se habían estado trasladando.

—No lo hagas.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, inconscientemente; pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura y colocó en sus labios la sonrisa más deslumbrante que guardaba en su repertorio. Pensó en mil y un mentiras que responder, todas perfectamente planeadas con anticipación, pero eligió la más obvia y tonta. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía —No se de que hablas, Shikamaru.

Él frunció el entrecejo —¡Tsk! Ino, no seas problemática. Sabes que no soy tonto y me ofende que consideres que puedes engañarme de esa forma. Te conozco.

Sacudiendo su cabellera de lado a lado, bruscamente, replicó —Pero no lo entiendes.

Ambas manos del chico fueron a parar a sus bolsillos —Lo siento, no.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, alzando el mentón —Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos esta conversación?

—Porque... por problemático que sea y por trillado que suene, y se que suena de esa forma... —murmuró, clavando sus ojos color chocolate en los azules profundos de ella— Te amo.

Ino no se sorprendió, siempre lo había sabido. Desde el inicio lo supo pero eligió no decir ni hacer nada, porque ella también amaba (o, más bien, necesitaba) a Shikamaru pero no de la forma en que él deseaba y alimentarlo con mentiras y falsas promesas no serviría de nada. No deseaba hacerlo porque él no merecía ese trato de ella, aún si a lo largo de los años lo había maltratado solo para alejarlo de ella. No había funcionado. Aún hasta aquel preciso instante no había funcionado, y ese era otro moretón que añadir a la colección.

—Lo se.

El moreno asintió —Se que lo sabes, no esperaba que cambiara nada —pues él no era iluso y conocía a Ino demasiado bien como para esperar que algo que él dijera pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con las trivialidades; menos aún lograría hacerlo con algo de semejante magnitud.

—¿Por qué? —Ino no lo entendía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué había de ella que Shikamaru pudiera amar? Ino era todo lo que él no era, todo lo que no sería jamás y no había forma de remediarlo. Pero, aún así, allí estaba él; de pie, diciéndole aquello. Hiriéndolos a ambos solo un poco más.

No tuvo que preguntar, sabía perfectamente a que se refería Ino con aquella pregunta —Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y la más problemática también, eso debería ser suficiente.

Inconscientemente, lo abofeteó —¡Eso es estúpido, Shikamaru!

Él la detuvo por la muñeca, frotando su mejilla enrojecida con la mano libre —Lo se. Tú no eres nada de lo que quiero ni de lo que siempre quise. Eres más bien lo opuesto. Es ilógico.

Ino intentó zafarse. Por primera vez en años, sentía el despertar de sus lagrimales bajo sus ojos. Por primera vez en años, realmente deseaba llorar —Entonces déjame en paz y vete.

—Te irás de todas formas —asintió él.

Ella lo observó con determinación en los ojos —Tú no puedes detenerme, Nara.

EL moreno aferró aún más el agarre de la muñeca de ella y dio un paso hacia delante —Nunca pude. Nunca tuve oportunidad contigo —y sin decir más, descendió el rostro y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella. Paralizándola en el instante. Luego se retrajo y la soltó. Ino comprendía perfectamente lo que significaba aquello, Shikamaru estaba diciendo adiós.

—Yo...

Él dio media vuelta y con un movimiento despreocupado de la mano, dijo —¡Tsk! Mujer problemática, obviemos el drama... Nadie sabrá por mi que te fuiste. Ya pensaré que decirle a Chouji —para luego volver a ascender a la rama del árbol y hasta donde se encontraban Sakura y Naruto.

Ino, rápidamente, dio media vuelta y se marchó; comenzando a correr por el terreno irregular del bosque hasta detenerse en un claro. Allí, intentó recobrar el aliento. Permanecía doblada sobre sus rodillas y jadeando agitada, con los pulmones ardiéndole violentamente. Pero más le ardían los ojos. Había estado lista para todo, había estado dispuesta a perderlo y sacrificarlo todo por su objetivo. Pero aquella era la primera vez que su determinación vacilaba. La primera vez que su máscara amenazaba con descascararse. El precio era demasiado alto. El moretón era demasiado grande.

Una presencia abrumadora invadió el aire, la cantidad de chakra que se percibía en el ambiente era descomunal. Había algo de terrible en ella, algo un poco siniestro. Le robaba el aire y le causaba estragos en el interior. Más de lo que jamás habría pensado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo la voz proveniente de detrás de ella. Se envaró e instintivamente todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta, aún así, mantuvo la calma y se comportó con la gracia que la caracterizaba todo el tiempo. Su rostro era perfecto, su cabello inmaculado y todo en ella reflejaba delicadeza. Y aún cuando la voz la sacudió desde los cimientos, no vaciló. En otra época, en otro momento, y –quizá- en otro mundo, se abría arrojado sobre él y enroscado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y habría ronroneado "Sasuke-kun" una y otra vez. Y lo habría hecho con la creencia de que él sentiría algo por un gesto tan tonto e infantil como y lo sellaría con un beso y un "felices para siempre". Pero aquel no era el mundo ni el tiempo ni el lugar para finales felices o cuentos de hadas o tontas historias romántica sobrevaluadas como las novelas que Ino solía leer. Y ellos no eran esos personajes destinados a ello.

—Vine a buscarte, Sasuke —replicó. Y lo primero que el moreno notó fue la ausencia del sufijo honorífico "kun" en su nombre.

Tras examinarla de pies a cabeza, masculló —No volveré a Konoha, piérdete —y dio media vuelta listo para marcharse. Sin embargo, ella no lo permitiría; porque, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la orgullosa y la decidida y la dispuesta a hacerlo todo para obtenerlo a él.

—Lo sé. Sakura y Naruto están por aquí, buscándote.

El Uchiha se detuvo –aún de espaldas a ella- y, en un parpadeo, desapareció y reapareció tras Ino. A una distancia peligrosa. Y aunque las rodillas amenazaron con ceder, no lo hicieron. Y aunque toda la fachada amenazaba con caer, tampoco lo hizo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —susurró a su oído, inclinándose levemente hacia delante. Ino, aún inmóvil, pudo sentir la cálida respiración de él en su nuca. Sin embargo, el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones le helaba la sangre. Sasuke era frío, demasiado frío. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Ino también lo era (cuando quería); su coraza de hielo lo era y eso no importaba demasiado.

Pero Ino no era ninguna presa, no era ninguna damisela en apuros y Sasuke no era ningún lobo dispuesto a comérsela. Ella no cedía ni se permitía avasallar por nadie, aún si se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Aún si, después de tantos años, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Por lo que, dándose media vuelta, con el mentón en alto y los ojos cargados de seguridad; quedó frente a frente con él. Y aunque la mirada carmesí de él parecía hacer hoyos a través de ella, Ino nunca desvió la mirada. Nunca cedió poder alguno de la situación, pues quería –necesitaba- dejar en claro que era ella quien conducía el momento y no quien se dejaba llevar por este.

Sasuke, por su parte, volvió a examinarla de pies a cabeza. Aquella persona delante suyo le era familiar, no recordaba su nombre ni algún rasgo que le fuera propio. No recordaba demasiado. Pero recordaba perfectamente esos ojos demasiados azules y ese cabello demasiado brillante y ese tipo de belleza obvia. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de enfado que le provocaba aquella persona, cuando se colgaba de su cuello y susurraba su nombre de aquella forma. Lo recordaba perfectamente porque esos ojos capaces de ahogar eran difíciles de ser olvidados y ese cabello tan dorado que provocaba deseos de cortarlo y reducirlo a nada –porque nada en el mundo debería ser tan brillante y deslumbrante- y esa piel tan pulcra y esa belleza tan obvia eran inolvidables. Y recordaba perfectamente odiar tenerla cerca, y que se colgara a él de aquella forma y que dijera su nombre como si fuera lo único en el mundo. Y la odiaba por hacerlo sentir de aquella forma, por la sensación que percibía cada vez que ese timbre –ese molesto timbre- de voz alcanzaba sus oídos. Y odiaba la forma en que siempre estaba cerca, aún cuando él no lo deseaba.

Y ahora la odiaba porque lo desconcertaba, porque no parecía temerle ni desear huir ni querer colgarse de él en la forma en que solía hacerlo. Aquella mujer delante de él era irritante, y su cabello seguía siendo imposiblemente brillante y dorado y sus ojos seguían siendo como un mar hambriento y odiaba que esa belleza obvia fuera ahora aún peor. Pero, más aún, odiaba la confianza en sí misma que desplegaba y la sonrisa quebrada que le dedicaba en aquel instante. Era casi maniática, y parecía fuera de lugar en la imagen completa de perfección que el resto de los detalles parecía mostrar. Y eso lo desconcertaba aún más.

Tensando la mandíbula y clavando aún más sus ojos escarlata en los azules de ella, aún con el semblante frío, insistió —¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella le mantuvo la mirada, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. Las largas pestañas de ella parecían acariciar la punta de la nariz de él y la sensación que provocaba en él lo irritaba del todo un poco más.

—Porque nunca aprendí a conformarme —replicó, casi al instante.

Los ojos de él retornaron a su color negro habitual —Ino. Yamanaka Ino —recordó.

Ella pareció complacida. Por primera vez –y lo sabía perfectamente-, tenía la atención completa de él solo en ella. Por primera vez, nada tenía que ver con Sakura ni con nada ni nadie más en aquel pequeño mundo. Nada importaba, todo se reducía a aquello. A aquel instante e Ino sabía que finalmente estaba logrando su cometido, sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Porque Sasuke no era un hombre paciente y no daba segundas oportunidades, ni primeras, si no lo consideraba necesario. Y, aún así, allí estaba. Delante de ella, aguardando su siguiente movimiento. Examinándola con la precaución que tanto lo caracterizaba pero habiendo bajado su primera defensa, el sharingan.

—Podría matarte —susurró, sacando en un grácil y rápido movimiento la katana que llevaba en la espalda de su funda y colocándola sobre el blanco cuello de ella. La hoja, el frío del filo, le rozaban la piel; pero Ino no parpadeó, no retrocedió. Simplemente alzó la mano y cerró los dedos alrededor de la katana, firmemente, provocando que la palma de su mano sangrara. Sasuke la observó con leve curiosidad y ambas cejas alzadas, pero manteniendo el semblante indiferente y distante.

—Si quisieras... ya lo habrías hecho —sonrió, con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y demasiado resplandeciente, tanto que dañaba sus ojos. Aquella sonrisa que lucía desencajada con la katana contra su garganta, pero aún así sonreía. Y parecía genuina, no fingida, no falsa, como –él sabía- era el resto de ella.

Apartó la katana, aún más molesto y desconcertado que antes, y la retornó a su funda —Vete —masculló. No creyendo realmente que funcionara. Aquella mujer no parecía ser del tipo de persona que acata órdenes ni hace lo que se le pide o se le dice, no parecía ser del tipo que hace algo y se doblega fácilmente solo porque alguien más se lo ordena. De hecho, parecía exactamente lo contrario. Aún si se trataba de él, y Sasuke sabía que ella estaba allí por él, Ino se rehusaba a apartarse de su camino. Parecía decidida, de hecho, a permanecer allí.

—¿Por qué demonios no te vas? —insistió.

Ella acomodó su larga cabellera rubia sobre uno de sus hombros, pasó sus dedos por su largo flequillo lacio, y sonrió. Aún sin moverse —Porque... yo no entiendo el significado de la palabra no.

Fue entonces que, bruscamente, Sasuke la empujó contra un árbol y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella para mantenerla en su lugar. Sus manos sujetando ambas muñecas de ella a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la punta de su nariz rozando la delicada línea del cuello de ella. Aquella mujer era frustrante, era insistente pero no era desesperada, era decidida y orgullosa y estaba allí, frente a él, testando sus límites. Provocándolo e intentando sus juegos mentales con él y, lo peor era, que parecían estar funcionando. Y eso lo enervaba del todo un poco más. Después de todo, él era Sasuke Uchiha, tanto o más orgulloso que la misma mujer delante suyo, y se rehusaba a permitir que siquiera intentaran jugar con él de esa forma. Se rehusaba a dejarle creer que ese tipo de trucos –que seguramente usaría con cualquiera de sus otros juguetes o marionetas- funcionarían con él. No, no sería ella quien dictara las reglas del juego porque era él quien debía estar en control.

—No creas... —siseó, acercando sus labios aún más a los de ella— que tus juegos mentales funcionan conmigo.

Ella parpadeó sonriente, inocentemente, oscilando peligrosamente sus pestañas. Luciendo como un pequeño venado subyugado. Resignado. Frunciendo sus labios al punto en que estaban cerca de tocar los suyos. Ino no era ninguna víctima, ninguna presa, Ino no cedía el control; pero podía hacer creer a los demás lo que desearan creer. Y Sasuke quería, necesitaba, creer que ella no le estaba afectando a él en absoluto, sino que era al revés.

Y antes de que pudiera, siquiera atinar a observar una reacción por parte de él, sintió unos labios presionarse insistentemente contra los de ella. Dominantemente, una y otra vez. Y ella correspondió el gesto, gustosa. Aquel beso no era como el que había recibido de Shikamaru, no era suave y gentil y no significaba demasiado más de lo que significaba. No era el beso de los cuentos o las novelas o nada que se le pareciera, pero le aflojaba las rodillas de la misma forma que suponía debía ser. Y le asfixiaba e intoxicaba tanto que no deseaba apartarse.

Finalmente, fue él quien se apartó; aún sin soltarla; lo suficiente para observarla fijo. Y, tras unos instantes, enterró su rostro en los cabellos ahora sueltos y alborotados de ella –que desconocía haber soltado él mismo- e intentó recobrar el aire, el aliento, pero el aroma a flores de Ino era tan intoxicante que le resultó casi imposible.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, deberías irte —insistió con la voz ronca. Las manos le temblaban levemente y luchaba por ser capaz de controlarse y no abalanzarse sobre ella de la misma forma que había hecho instantes atrás. Pero Ino lo hacía una tarea casi imposible.

Como temía, la rubia no vaciló al responder —¿Y que si no quiero lo que me conviene? —sus respuestas eran impredecibles y eso la hacía peligrosa. Pero más lo hacía, el hecho de no parecer tener ningún miedo a nada.

—Mi corazón es negro.

Ino sonrió, sin embargo, esta vez, fue una sonrisa distinta. No era deslumbrante ni cegaba. No era la más hermosa que hubiera visto en ella y en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana, no, era una sonrisa humana. Una sonrisa quebrada. Algo que nunca antes había visto en ella. Pero Ino sabía la verdad, lo comprendía. Había sabido desde siempre que su corazón había sido pintado en negro y arrojado al olvido en el interior de su caja toráxica. Y eso estaba bien por ella. Después de todo, su corazón tampoco era del color que se suponía debía ser. No era rojo, ya no. No después de tantos moretones azules causados por la decepción a lo largo del tiempo.

—El mío es púrpura —sonrió, una vez más, y lo besó. Una vez más. Lo besó como si no hubiera mañana y el mundo fuera a desmoronarse a su alrededor y sobre sus cabezas. Lo besó como si no volviera a verlo a la mañana siguiente. Aún si sabía que no volvería a Konoha, ya nunca daría nada por sentado.

Y, no. Aquel no era el final feliz que de niña le habían dicho que recibiría. Ambos estaba demasiado rotos para ser aquellos de ese tipo de final. Sasuke no era ningún príncipe encantador que susurraría cosas dulces a su oído y repetiría cuanto la amaba una y otra vez. Ino no era ninguna princesa en apuros que aguardaba ser rescatada y esperaba ser cortejada una y otra vez. No, esos no eran ellos. Su corazón rojo se había vuelto púrpura, como el color que tanto había amado a lo largo de su vida. Púrpura oscuro y no importaba demasiado si era de ese color. No realmente. Porque el corazón de Sasuke era negro, como siempre había sabido que sería, y el púrpura junto al negro lucía bien. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Para Ino, era únicamente lógico que ambos estuvieran juntos. Y, finalmente, el mundo parecía tener sentido. Al menos, para ella.

FIN


End file.
